A Nightmare on Brookhollow Street
by jay city
Summary: Jay is having nightmares of his mysterious past that he has forgotten. That's not all his enemies and friends are dying. What is to become of his fate along with others?
1. Chapter 1

A Nightmare on Brook hollow Street

By Jay City

These events are not true.

It was 2:51 am and I couldn't get to sleep as usual no matter how hard I try I just couldn't. I lied down on my bed thinking that if I was going to stay up this late I then I should call myself Batman since I only come out at night. Those thoughts collapsed as a hand grabbed my leg then I realized I was dreaming I must have been because it had disappeared. I woke up for another day in June I hated to fall asleep because of recurring nightmares of a guy with claws on his right hand wearing a gay Christmas sweater and a hat. I never got a good look at his face but his left hand was scarred by fire. At least that was my conclusion to what happened to him.

"God I hate nightmares." I was chatting with my friend Shadow she and I met in sixth grade we were best friends ever since. Later at met here at our theater.

"Hey about that message you sent me I know I hate nightmares to I'm pretty sure everyone does." She said to get my attention. I looked at her with a bottle of sleeping pills.

"Cover me?" I asked.

"Sure but you owe me!" Shadow responded. I nodded and headed into the bathroom. I swallowed two pills and fell asleep. I under the door to see if Shadow was still there nobody was I walked out of the bathroom slowly and ended up at an eerie run down house. Five children who looked like me and my friends were singing a song "One, Two Freddy's coming for you!"

Too scared to find out what would happen next I woke up.

"Can we please go?" I asked. Shadow starred at me.

"Fine let's go. By the way I talked to Opal, Alex, and Morgan said there coming over." a smile came on my face. It was that everyone was coming. Then I turned to Shadow and said…

"If I fall asleep you wake me up got it." Shadow smiled and nodded.

Opal was sitting on her bed reading Full Metal Alchemist manga. While Morgan played World of War craft on the computer.

"I can't believe Alex a car now that's not fair he doesn't even have a license." Morgan turned to her and said...

"That's for when he does get his license duh!" Morgan gave her a dumb look.

"Right I knew that." I am so stupid Opal thought.

"Die Die Diiiiieeee!" Opal scooted away from Morgan to the other side of the bed.

"Hey guys come!" they both heard Alex's voice from down stairs.

Alex admired himself in the mirror until his reflection turned into a burnt man with a Christmas sweater and claws.

"Ahh!" Alex screamed.

"Awe! Alex looked at himself again just remember to accept your ugliness" Opal said. That was so weird Alex thought. They all headed out the door to walk to Shadows house.

**Sorry that the chapter was short the party chapter is going to be long please review.**


	2. The Party

The Party

Jay City here this is the second chapter out of 12 so here we go…

Shadow and I were sitting her Japanese styled living room. It was quiet before we heard knocking at the door. I walked slowly to the door then retrieved a lost memory that I wish I hadn't remembered. Sadly I had no choice it was stuck in my head forever I opened the door not looking through the peephole. It was my friends thankfully.

"What's up man?" Alex greeted and walked in the house with Opal and Alex following him into the living room. Then suddenly fireworks went off in the front yard that killed me (not literally). It was Tristan and Logan (my enemies) whom Shadow also invited to the party.

"HA ha ha ha ha ha! Dude we totally got you" Tristan said. I went back into the house to talk to Shadow.

"Did you know that they were going to be here?" I asked. She starred at me with a confused look and then suddenly knew who I was talking about.

"Oh come on you knew that they were going to be here remember I warned you." Shadow told me.

"Yeah three weeks ago. Now I remember it's just these dreams there what's on my mind right now." She didn't mind me forgetting especially when it came to big plans at I showed up. Shadow didn't care about lateness.

"Hey do you think Jay is kind of pissed with these guys being her and all?" Morgan asked. Opal turned to her and said…

"You think!" Opal said. Morgan looked away from Opal and continued her game of World of War craft. Shadow walked in with 4 DVD's "Friday the 13th", "The Dark Knight", "Child's Play", and "Halloween".

"Take your pick" Shadow set the DVD's down on the coffee table as Tristan and Logan went through them.

"Dude I'm watching this upstairs." Logan said holding up the Halloween movie.

"Alright man peace." Tristan responded while flipping off the people in the living room.

"So what are you picking?" Opal asked. Tristan went through the movies one last time before picking The Dark Knight.

"Just this." Tristan turned on the movie player and put the disc in.

"Shadow?" Jay walked out of the living room to find that it was snowing in the kitchen. Then heard the song "One two…" but the man changed the lyrics "Guess who's coming for you" immediately when saw his nightmare man turned away from me starring out the window I woke up screaming. Everyone started to stare and laugh at me.

"Sorry. Shadow can I speak with you for a second in the kitchen?" I asked. Shadow nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry I didn't keep you awake I-I promise that it won't happen again." She spoke to me as if she was apologizing to a boss.

"It's fine I just have a question to ask you when the day my cousin was killed was it snowing outside?" She looked at me weird like because I was asleep all through the day that day. How could I ever come to that conclusion?

"How did you know?" she asked.

"He died in your kitchen and ….when I fell asleep I went into the kitchen and there was his dead body (Jay City deleted that part) and it was snowing in the kitchen and….that guy I told you about was there." No denying shadow was freaked out now.

Logan was lying on the bed watching the last 51 minutes of Halloween.

"Well….better back downstairs before the people start missing this." Logan tripped on the ground and found himself out in the woods.

"What the heck!" Logan was shocked.

"Hello Logan." Logan turned around his boogey man and his reaper. The mysterious man threw his claws in the air and slashed Logan's face. Shadow ran up the stairs to ask Logan if he wanted to watch Friday the 13th.

"Hey Logan do you…!" Shadow was mortified when she saw Logan's dead body and so the fun begins.


	3. Two more Tragedies

**Two more tragedies**

Logan's funeral would be held next week, and I would not attend I really was never close to him. With Logan and Tristan still my enemies. I had a bad feeling about the nights to come and what would happen on each of them. I didn't feel like sleeping at my house or Shadow's for that matter. So I checked into a hotel for three nights. Once I got to my floor I bumped into my enemies that were worse than Logan and Tristan.

"Look who it is! It's Shitface!"Nice name isn't it. There names were Lance and Mark two graduated Jackasses who never got anywhere in the world.

"Kick his Ass!" Swiftly, I made it into my room and locked the door.

"Thank God!" Suddenly the door turned to hot melt. I quickly leaped off the metallic wall, and traveled up to the catwalk for I had seen...my dead cousin!

The scenery shifted into Shadow's kitchen. I remember I had been locked out of the kitchen because of a fight. A gunshot had made a peephole through the door before I looked through I woke up. There was a knock at my door. I knew I couldn't look through the peephole but I had to take a chance in case it was Lance and Mark. Cops were at the door. Lance and Mark had there lungs ripped out.

* * *

Twenty minutes ago

"Dude I'm so on this shit!" Mark said smoking marijuana.

"Y-Yeah! We are so going to fuck up Shitface tomorrow. Ha ha!" Lance told Mark. Suddenly their door opened. A man with burnt skin like he went through hell. Claws that had been taken from the boogieman. And a hat that covered his identity.

"What the fu-" Lance was unable to complete the sentence due to the sharp pain in his gut. The claws were inside him. The man ripped open his chest and stomach, and pulled both of his lungs out. Mark, petrified at the sight was unable to make it of the room. For his fate had been the same as Lance.

* * *

Present

I was freaking out! Who was this guy and what did he want from me, my friends, and my enemies. This was turning into a massacre. Accept no one knows whom the killer was. I walked toward a pay-phone, and dialed Shadow's number. I fell to the ground as the phone had turned out to be hung organs. Then as soon as I headed into the hallway a the door with the peephole had shown up again. This time I got a chance to look through a man in his thirties whom had claws slaughtered my cousin.

"No! This isn't real!" My eyes widened and shivers went up my spine as I felt claws on my shoulder.

"Did you figure out puzzle yet?" I turned around slowly. Looked up to see a familiar face.

"Fuck you!" I said pushing him away. I ran until I was in Shadow's house.

"Hey you're late!" Shadow told me.

"What?" Shadow gave a weird look.

"You called and said you'd be her in thirty minutes it's be an hour!" Shadow explained. I was shocked had I just teleported by dreaming or did I sleepwalk?


	4. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Sunday Bloody Sunday

Author's Note: Yeah…I love this song.

Tristan sat in the passenger seat of his brother's blue mustang at a Shell gas station. He reached forward to turn on the radio to find "Sweet Dreams" playing. Slowly Tristan's eyes closed, but felt a sudden bump on the back of his seat. He turned the mirror to see a burnt face behind him which made him jump.

"What the fuck?" Tristan looked down when the burnt figure's arm had gone through his stomach. His brother John bought a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. When he went out of the building he found redness on the windshield of his car.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" John screamed as he stared at his little brother's lifeless body.

I was walking home from the Cinema Starplex 12 at 1:00 am when I came to the gas station. An ambulance was there. I wondered if it was a burglary and somebody got shot. But my thoughts changed when I saw John's car. I saw John but no Tristan. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"What happened?" I asked a police officer. The officer had a concerned look on his face.

"A kid was murdered." He replied. I knew who it was who killed him. I just didn't want to say it. Hell I didn't even know even know his name. What did he want with us? I started to run to Alex's house.

I ran up the brown wooden porch steps and rang the doorbell five times. Alex then opened the door Morgan, Opal, and shadow were all there. I told them what had happened, and of course they'd already seen the news. Then I told them not to fall asleep for one week if things would calm down, then we can fall asleep again. I also told them to use lighters, needles anything. I knew that if every Sunday was going to be bloody like this then we are in serious trouble.


End file.
